


Checkmate

by MathildaKitt



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildaKitt/pseuds/MathildaKitt
Summary: Just a quiet game night in the Kommandantur.
Relationships: Robert Hogan/Wilhelm Klink
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever have to write a whole *new* fic to satisfy a half-sentence, throw-away comment at the end of a story you finished over a week ago? No? Just me, then .... ok, nothing to see here. Just move along to the fic ....  
> (First try at smut - pls be kind. :) )

“Give up yet?” Robert Hogan taunted his German counterpart as he made his next move. He had tonight’s game mapped out in his mind, where he’d go first and how he would parry any attacks that came his way. So far, it was all going according to plan and Rob was pretty sure he’d end up winning this round.

“No,” Wilhelm Klink smiled as he held firm against his opponent’s confident move. He countered the play with a fairly predictable one of his own. The usual advance would delay any final success on either side for a few more minutes, at least. However, he could sense that his adversary was playing for higher stakes, this time.

“It’s close, though,” Rob chuckled. “Just admit it.” The slight blush rising on his cheeks betrayed how hard he was working for this win, but it would definitely be worth the bragging rights in the end.

Will drew a sharp breath before answering, carefully. “Possibly getting close - but not quite there yet.” A quick change of strategy was in order. Will thought about his current options and moved decisively to begin a new approach; one that never failed to bait his favorite American into becoming distracted.

“That’s cheating!” Rob cried out, knowing he would quickly lose ground with that last sneaky tactic. He scrambled to regain control, but wasn’t sure he’d be completely successful. He tried to rein in his scattered thoughts and concentrate on his objective.

“Strategy using a known weakness is not cheating, it’s called _planning_ ,” Will stated, plainly. He watched as younger man stubbornly struggled against the inevitable and predicted he’d admit defeat very soon. He also knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be in a similar situation, but for now he was content to watch his Robert fall.

Rob realized he couldn’t think straight anymore, so he leaned his forehead into the crook of Will’s neck and rutted hard into the slick fist that gripped him. Two long fingers teased against his prostate, making him wish the feeling would last forever and making him desperately need to come, at the same time. He shifted his leg a little higher on Will’s hip and pressed himself harder against his hand, trying to quicken the pace. The buzz of his orgasm was starting its electric crawl along the base of his spine and he moaned as he felt it pick up speed. A few more clumsy thrusts and he was over the edge, losing himself in the soft pull of his lover’s hand.

Once a little bit of awareness had come back to him, Rob slid downward along Will’s long frame to capture his cock. He took him as deep into his mouth as he was able and wrapped his hand around what didn’t fit. He knew he was getting better at this, but it was definitely a skill that needed practice. He tried to let his jaw go loose, but kept his grip tight as Will thrust gently upward. He noticed Will’s hands stayed firmly at his sides, clenching the bedspread in a punishing grip. He hummed softly on the up-stroke and that seemed to do the trick. Above him, he heard a sharp pant and felt a half-hearted push against his shoulder. He backed up and ran his fist up and down Will’s twitching cock. He leaned forward for a taste and heard a harsh groan come from the head of the bed.

“That sight will kill me, one day,” Will sighed. He lay boneless against the pillows with a dreamy half-smile on his lips.

“Complaining?” Rob glanced up as he darted his tongue out to catch a few more drops. He crawled up a tiny bit and straddled Will’s legs, enjoying the wreck he had made of him.

“Not at all, but if I die - you get stuck with a new Kommandant. Take a bit more care with my worn-out old heart, if you don’t mind.”

“I promise to take very good care of your _old_ heart and the _old_ body it’s attached to … scout’s honor.” Rob ran his hands along Will’s firm thighs and chest as he leaned forward for a kiss.

“You were never a scout,” Will scolded. He pulled Rob down into another kiss, as a muffled alarm clock bell started to sound. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss and swatted Rob on the hip. “There’s our warning bell. Off you go.” He sat up and reached for his robe, as Rob started the hunt for his clothes. He dug the travel alarm out of the dresser drawer and shut off the tinny ring. He double checked that the time was still fifteen minutes fast, wound the stem a few quick turns and closed the small clamshell case. By the time that was done, Rob was presentable and they walked together into the front parlor. He pulled the other man into his arms again and dropped a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

“So, Wednesday night?” Rob asked with a gleam in his eye.

“Eager to lose again, are you?” Will teased, tightening his hold for a very quick hug.

“We’ll see who loses that one.” A knock on the outer door forced the pair apart. “There’s my chaperone.” He winked, then crossed the room to open the door and greet Corporal Langenscheidt.

Back in the hut, Newkirk greeted him with his usual question on game night: “Bring a win back for us, Sir?”

Rob shook his head and replied sadly, “Not this time, Newkirk - but I’m not giving up that easy.”

“That’s the spirit. You be sure and give old Klink a run for his money!” The others echoed Newkirk’s sentiment with cheers of their own.

“Oh, I plan on it. He won’t know what hit him!” Rob laughed as he waved good night to his men and headed for his bunk to plan Wednesday night’s attack.


End file.
